gooniesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno
The Inferno is the pirate ship of One-Eyed Willy. Involvement Originally sailing in the 17th century, the Inferno was eventually involved in a pirate-English war. In an attempt to escape, the ship was sealed inside a cave by the British armada near modern-day Astoria, Oregon Hundreds of years later, the Goonies set off with One-Eyed Willy's map to find his treasure. After narrowly escaping his booby traps, they discovered the ship still intact and seaworthy, along with the precious treasure and deceased crew aboard. When the Fratellis clumsily took some of the treasure they set off a booby trapped scale that causes the cavern to collapse and frees the ship. The Inferno is last seen sailing adrift in the Pacific Ocean. Behind the scenes The Inferno was a full-scale ship created specifically for The Goonies. The production design team used the ship from the 1940 Errol Flynn movie The Sea Hawk as direct inspiration for the Inferno.The Goonies Souvenir Magazine Construction took two and a half month, away from the cast's eyes. The ship itself measures 105 feet, with the largest sail on the ship measuring thirty feet by sixty feet. Material for the sails measured up to "close to 7,000 square feet", with some reportedly borrowed from WED Enterprises, who were working on Disneyland's Sailing Ship Columbia at the time.The Goonies Souvenir Magazine, misattributed as a Pirates of the Caribbean ship The ship was used as a set for the music video for the Cyndi Lauper song "The Goonies 'R' Good Enough". The scene where the Goonies first see the ship was the second time the child actors got a chance to see it, a trick that Richard Donner intended to provoke genuine surprise in the kids' performances. The first attempt resulted in the kids swearing so much that a second take was required. A five-foot replica was created by Industrial Light & Magic for the final shot of the film. The ship was destroyed after the movie was filmed, as nobody claimed the vessel. Gallery Inferno (1).jpg Goonies-pirate-ship.jpg|The Goonies, seeing the Inferno for the first time. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2550.jpg Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2551.jpg Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2749.jpg|Jake Fratelli on the Inferno, brandishing a pirate sword. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2760.jpg|The Fratellis trying to help Jake free from Data's Pinchers of Power. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2767.jpg Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2797.jpg|Mama Fratelli prodding Andy onto the Inferno's gangplank. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2810.jpg Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2837.jpg Goonies 1985 Screenshot 2962.jpg Goonies 1985 Screenshot 3044.jpg|The Inferno, breaking free from the cavern. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 3236.jpg|The Inferno, free at last. Goonies 1985 Screenshot 3247.jpg|The Goonies, watching the Inferno sail off to who knows where. Goonies enhanced-ship-22228-1381541959-7.gif Goonies-movie-today-150603-01 478da3c8deb81d8c654ca8fdc621c1d0.today-inline-large.jpg|The Goonies, seeing the Inferno for the first time. Inferno (3).jpg|The five foot model of the Inferno being worked on. Behind the scenes (1).jpg|The Inferno, behind the scenes. Behind the scenes.jpg|The Inferno, mid-development. Inferno model (the goonies).jpg|A fan recreation of the Inferno model. Sailing away.gif Snapshot00001.jpg|The Inferno as it appears in the "The Goonies 'R' Good Enough" music video. Tgship.jpg|The Inferno, along with screenshots from the Octopus deleted scene. The-goonies-ship-32874215-1920-1080.jpg|The Inferno, as it appears on the alternate Goonies poster. References Category:Objects